


Ivory Rose Petals

by Wheelies4urfeelies



Series: Stupid Shenanigans [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hatred, Implied Relationships, Minor Violence, Other, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheelies4urfeelies/pseuds/Wheelies4urfeelies
Summary: Smoothie loathed King, and his feelings for her were exactly the same, but perhaps love and tolerance could spark from bitterness and hatred.





	Ivory Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my second chapter of It Be Like That Sometimes, where Smoothie gets forced into a marriage with King. 
> 
> Maybe they’ll tolerate each other eventually, who knows. 
> 
> Maybe I’ll stop writing bat shit insane pairings, who knows.
> 
> (Also a few spoilers for the manga if you haven’t read it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work will be formatted a tad differently from my others by having a few parts in each chapter.

-Part One: Unfortunate Circumstances.-

She hated this. 

She hated Mama. 

She hated her shitty new husband. 

Well, using the term lightly, of course. 

Smoothie looked out of the window of her new living quarters, listening to the rain hitting all sorts of surfaces outside. She was trapped in her thoughts, refusing to stop thinking about how much she hated her situation. 

She had always loathed the possibility of getting married off to some stranger she had never met, and she was even more angry that possibility had become reality. Of course, her new jackass of a husband made it no secret that he hated this as much as she did, and bluntly told her that she was worth nothing more than an expendable object to him. 

Smoothie briefly stuck her head out the window, catching a glance at Kaido’s men waltzing around in the rain. 

She could try to escape. 

The long-leg paused, rethinking the risky action. Even if she did, there would be no place for her back in Tottoland. She had no island to govern, and no status as a sweet commander anymore. 

Life would be just as miserable there as it was here. 

Smoothie let out a huff of annoyance, burying her face into her arms. 

“Damn,” she mumbled. 

She heard the sound of the sliding door to the room open, and glanced back to see her supposed husband. Despite only being able to see his eyes, she knew he held a pissy expression under the leather mask. 

He said nothing, and moved to a drawer tucked in the corner of the room while Smoothie turned back to the window, furrowing her brows in annoyance. 

The faint sound of shuffling was heard, along with what sounded like the clicking of buttons and unzipping of zippers. 

Then, after a few more moments of silence, he said something in a low, barely audible voice. 

“You must have had an eventful day in here all alone.” 

“Piss off,” she shot back, turning around to look at him. 

He had discarded some of his leather in exchange for a white dress shirt, which was the one he usually wore under said leather. 

Comically, he still wore his mask. 

“I didn’t realize I was married to an actual child,” he replied. 

“And I didn’t realize I was married to an absolute asshole,” she spat. 

King walked closer to Smoothie, until they were only a few feet apart. She could clearly see the anger beginning to seethe through his eyes. 

“You love detesting me, don’t you?” He said in a hoarse voice. 

Smoothie paused for a moment, glancing back out the window as to avoid his gaze. 

“It’s my job, isn’t it?” She replied. 

Suddenly, Smoothie felt something cold press against her cheek, and her gaze trailed back to King, who now held his bare palm against her face. A chill rolled down down her spine as he caressed her face with his thumb, and she was unable to slap his hand, or jerk away. 

“Not exactly,” he said. “But you do a damn good job at it.” 

Smoothie was pushed against the windowsill, struggling to fight against his force. Her hand pressed against it, trying to find some support. 

She nearly gagged when King’s other hand was placed over her own. 

“If you insist on being this stubborn, then some changes may have to be made,” he said. 

Smoothie thrashed about, desperately trying to escape his iron grip. 

“Eat shit,” she replied. 

The gentle caress turned to a harsh slap across the face, and Smoothie fell to the ground, wincing in pain. 

King stood over her, tilting his head to the side. 

“Insist on being so rude, and I’ll be more than happy to fix your behavior.” He said. 

Smoothie felt her cheek begin to swell, and a small bit of blood drip from her nose. A small chuckle escaped King as she touched her newfound injury. 

“You do this with all women?” She asked, glaring up at him. 

King let out another chuckle, his eyes showing amusement. 

“Only for you, dear wife,” he said. 

“Charming,” she coughed, repeatedly wiping her face.

“Kaido will be coming here to my stronghold, along with that idiot Queen,” he said. “At least try to act properly,” 

She propped herself up on her elbows, glaring up at him. 

“What makes you think I’m going?” She spat. 

“Either you go and act respectable, or you get to stay locked up in here again for the next week.” He replied. “A pretty easy choice if you ask me,” 

“I didn’t ask you,” she said, heaving herself off the cold wooden floors. 

“You should be grateful I even bother offering such an opportunity,” he said, walking to the other side of the room. “You could be rotting in the prisoner mines,” 

“I’d much prefer it over being here with you!” She exclaimed, propping herself back against the windowsill. 

King opened the sliding door, not bothering to glance back at her. 

“Arrangements could be made,” he said. 

And with those four words still floating in the air, King slammed the door and took his leave. 

Smoothie groaned in annoyance, throwing herself against the silken maroon bed that sat next to the window. She burrowed her face into the bed and let out a very loud scream, the noise muffled by the sheets. 

She hated this. 

She hated Mama. 

She hated her shitty new husband.

-Part Two: Individual.-

Among this horrid new endeavor of a marriage, King also had his abominable fellow officer to deal with. 

The man was, unrefined. Deathly unfunny, and a bastard to the core. Not that King wasn’t equally as much of a bastard, though. 

Queen constantly detested King, and he loathed the man for it. What usually was an ordered and feared line of soldiers, could turn into a blathering, childlike rouse with Queen’s mere presence. He was unordered, with the personality of a gibberish ass to boot. 

King did not enjoy his company, to say the least. 

Unfortunately, he would have to tolerate Queen, for the sake of keeping Kaido in a somewhat pleasant mood. The night would be agonizing, but it would eventually come to an end, just as all things did. 

King kept his eyes locked on the plate of food placed front of him, and picked at it repeatedly with a fork. 

“EY! Pervert! You gonna eat that?” Queen’s obnoxious voice called from across the long table. 

He grit his teeth behind the mask, and placed the silverware down forcefully. 

“Go hang yourself from a tree, you fat bastard,” He shot back. 

Just as Queen was about to reply, a fist was slammed against the table, and both of their gazes shifted to Kaido, who sat in the middle. 

“Shut yer traps!” He exclaimed, taking a swig of sake. “You’re too damn noisy, ya bastards!” 

King let out an exasperated grunt, picking the fork back up again. 

“Sorry boss,” Queen said, taking a large bite out of the slab of meat in his hand. 

“Remind me why you called for a meeting at my stronghold?” King asked, pushing his plate forward. 

“You got good booze,” Kaido replied, taking another swig. 

Queen suddenly burst out laughing, slapping his knee. King on the other hand, was not amused.

“Don’t be such a drag, King! I know you’ve been dying to get away from that stubborn sow of a wife!” Kaido laughed. 

“Must I keep her alive?” He sighed, tapping a finger against the table. 

“That hag will start a war with us if we don’t, her subordinates have some useful devil fruit powers at their disposal.” Kaido said, shoveling a fist of rice into his mouth. “Also, that girl is one of her favorites, despite her failures.” 

“Idiotic.” King huffed, shaking his head. “Such insolence should result in death.” 

“Try not to rough her up too much,” Kaido hiccuped, hitting his chest repeatedly. “She’s the one thing ya can’t just ravage,” 

“Ironic, all things considered,” Queen snorted. 

“What are you implying, you balloon jackass?” King shot back. 

“Wouldn’t ya just jump at the chance to give her a nice pounding? ‘Cause last time I checked, you do it with every woman ya spot on the road,” Queen said, giving a smug grin. 

“You lookin’ for a fight?” King said, gripping the blade resting against the table. 

“You willin’ to give me one?” Queen laughed, standing up from his spot. 

In a sudden moment, King felt his head slam against the table, feeling the wood crack and splinter underneath him. Then, he heard the crumpling of stone, followed by Queen letting out a pained grunt. 

King lifted himself from the mess of food and wood to see Queen slumped against the wall, and Kaido standing up with his fists hung out in front of him. 

“You’re both so damn annoying!” He roared, drinking the last bit of his sake. “I’ll kill ya both before ya even get the chance to kill each other!” 

King didn’t want to protest for obvious reasons, but seeing Queen still holding the same smug look angered him even more than he already was.

“If there is nothing else to discuss, then I will be off to partake in other activities,” King said through grit teeth, standing up to dust off his dress shirt. 

Meanwhile, Queen wobbled back over to his seat, and neither him, nor Kaido said anything else. King deeply appreciated the lack of snarky responses. 

—

There was always something about Wano that King genuinely enjoyed, and he didn’t quite know what it was. Perhaps it was the food, combat, or maybe even the women. Despite passing himself off as a malicious and cold hearted man, King couldn’t deny that he had a few things he found tolerable in this world. 

The sunset and sunrise in Wano were pleasant to gaze upon, the cherry trees were undoubtedly appealing, and the weather never really chose to protest at all. 

These things made him feel, adequate.

A somewhat large garden, tucked neatly behind King’s stronghold. Few knew about it, and those who did had enough intelligence to keep it a secret. King often took a brisk walk through it when either work wasn’t an issue, or when certain individuals in his life were being insufferable. 

He usually found himself standing around the large cherry blossom tree that sat in the very middle of the garden, and despite it’s colors being an extreme contrast to his own, he still kept it around, for a reason no one quite knew, even himself. 

King took gingerly steps across the stone path, making his way through the shrubbery and other various plants. Upon reaching the tree, he glanced up at the night sky, illuminated by nothing other than the moon. 

It wasn’t long before the silence was filled with what sounded like a horse, trotting along the stone path. He dusted off his shirt again, not wanting any remnants from the dinner prior to show. 

The bushes rustled around slightly, and King returned his gaze to the sky. 

“Sir King.” a voice called, somewhat uncertain. 

“Headliner.” he replied, examining the collar of his shirt as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Dinner, was...?” She inquired. 

“Horrid,” He said, looking up to meet her gaze. 

“How unfortunate,” she replied, trotting closer. 

There was an unmistakeable difference in height and size, but King often ignored it. The headliner often made up for it in other ways though, that meant much more to him. 

He glanced down at her and she gazed back up at him in response, sliding a small hand to rest on his leg. 

“I suppose there isn’t any possible way the night could get any better,” she said. 

King gave nothing but a low grunt in response, and she merely nuzzled her head against him. 

The silence that was once so prominent, had now turned into something less peaceful.

-Part Three: Actions with consequences.-

Smoothie couldn’t remember any part her dream, or even the slightest idea of what it was about, yet it somehow woke her up and pulled her into a cold sweat. 

She sat up quickly, clutching her chest as she took long exasperated gasps. Smoothie then glanced around the room frantically, half expecting something to jump out at her. 

After a few moments had passed, her heartbeat began to slow down, and she gingerly laid her head back against the pillow. Then, the sudden swish of the sliding door surprised her, and she unconsciously flipped over to face her side of the bed, tucking the bedsheets close. 

She heard familiar footsteps, and the clinking of metal that could only belong to her ‘husband’. 

Smoothie kept her eyes sealed shut, trying her best to give the impression that she was still asleep. After the noises continued for a while, King finally laid down next to her, marked by a rather loud grunt, and a sudden shift in the mattress. 

Apparently the entire stronghold had no guest rooms she could stay in. 

She had to appreciate that he was a good distance away, though, preventing any unwanted physical contact. 

“Why are you awake?” He asked, his voice sharp enough to cut through steel. 

“None of your business,” she replied hesitantly. 

“As your husband, I need to know,” he said, shifting around in the sheets. 

“You aren’t my husband, and I don’t need to tell you anything,” she retorted, keeping her eyes shut. 

Then, she felt his hand clasp the back of her neck almost gently. 

“Well it had better not keep you up for the rest of the night, whatever the hell it is,” he said, slowly retracting his hand.

Smoothie hadn’t realized how ragged her breathing had become until it was the only noise disturbing the silence. 

She threw off the sheets, swinging her long legs over the side of the bed. King mumbled something under his breath, but she chose to ignore it. Smoothie swiftly made her way to the door, sliding it open. 

“The hell are you doing?” King asked in a rather aggravated manner. 

It didn’t seem like he was even interested in chasing after her, if she did decide to make an attempt to escape the stronghold. 

“Going for a walk,” she replied. 

“At this time?” He retorted. 

“More room on the bed for you,” she said, leaning against the sliding door. 

“Fine then, don’t get yourself killed,” he mumbled, throwing a pillow over his head. 

“Ooh, I thought you wanted me dead,” she replied, forcing out a chuckle. 

“Not in my stronghold, it’d be too much of a mess to clean up,” he grumbled. 

Smoothie rolled her eyes and passed through the door, making sure to be as loud as possible. Just as she started walking down the hallway, she heard a faint: ‘annoying bitch’ float in the air. 

In all honesty, she was rather surprised at his willingness to let her leave the room, let alone wander around the stronghold.

Smoothie examined every small thing she passed while walking through the hallways, trying her best to find anything interesting, in hopes of killing her boredom. 

After a few moments of walking, a strange noise managed to catch her attention, and Smoothie stopped dead in her tracks, listening in closely. 

She squinted down the hallway, with the only light being the moon shining through a nearby window. 

The noise became louder, and Smoothie soon found herself staring at the peculiar round outline of what seemed to be a man, standing at the end of the hallway. She briefly thought about saying something, but decided against it. Though after a few moments, the strange figure spoke up, sauntering down the hall. 

“Hello there,” He greeted. 

She said nothing. 

“C’mon, you ain’t gonna say anything?” He complained. 

His footsteps ceased, and Smoothie was now able to identify his features more clearly. 

He had a large cigar hanging out the side of his mouth, and wore sunglasses that clashed with the entire style of his outfit. She then recognized him as Queen, one of Kaido’s lackey’s. 

She unconsciously scrunched her nose at his appearance. 

“Hey, ain’t you King’s wife?” He asked, scratching his chin. 

“I am not that bastard’s wife,” she quickly retorted, before her brain could process what she had said. 

“Heh, yeah, you are.” He chuckled, nodding contently. 

She placed her palm flat against the wall behind her, and started to slowly shuffle away from the man. 

“No, I’m not,” she said. 

“Now, I know you dislike it here and all,” He said. 

Queen then took a few steps forward, getting closer to her. 

“Quite the understatement,” she muttered to herself. 

“-But there are some benefits of being with the beast pirates,” he continued. 

Smoothie began to run, but was grabbed by her wrist and thrown into the stone wall forcefully. 

She winced in pain, glaring at her attacker. Queen merely smiled, pining her arm behind her back. 

“You have protection,” he said, reaching his free hand up to caress her cheek, and eventually wrap around her neck. 

She thrashed against him, spouting repeated insults as she fought as hard as she could. 

“Wealth,” He continued. 

His breath could be felt against the nape of her neck, and she shuddered in discomfort. 

“Pleasure,” he breathed, causing her to thrash even more violently. 

Smoothie’s free hand managed to wrap around one of his arms, and she quickly dug her nails into his flesh as hard as she could. 

“That isn’t going to-“ he scoffed, but was promptly cut off. 

She began to wring his arm with all her might, until his skin began to contort painfully. 

“Ah, Shibo Shibo no mi...” he grunted, pushing her into the wall with even more force.

Her angle was terrible, and gave no game changing advantages. 

“Come now, don’t be stubborn,” he said, “Aren’t you Charlotte’s all about having a little fun?” 

“Fuck...off...” she strained, feeling the liquid from his wrung arm drip down her own. 

Then, all the muscles in her body went loose, giving him the opening he needed. 

She tried thrashing about, or getting a grip on his arm again, but it was pointless. She felt her skin crawl as he trailed his hand over her chest, eventually leading down to her thigh. 

“Such a lovely tattoo...” he said, a tone so low that even Smoothie had a hard time hearing. “That leather-wrapped bastard has no business being married to a woman like you,”

“And you have no business putting your filthy, pudgy ass hands on me,” she retorted, still making futile attempts to escape. 

“You can’t tell me you’d much prefer that jackass?” He inquired, a hint of anger hidden in his tone. 

“At least he’d do me the mercy of killing me instead of raping me,” she said, pressing her forehead firmly against the wall. “I’d sooner be tortured or enslaved than sleep with you,” 

“You won’t have much of a choice,” he said. 

Amidst her ragged breathing, Smoothie found herself letting out a long sigh that seemed to signify a crushing defeat, and Queen let out a small laugh in response. 

She closed her eyes, sealing them as tight as possible. Hearing the clinking of his belt caused her muscles to contract, ultimately sending a tremor through her body. 

Bracing, waiting. 

But it never came. 

A cold draft of air rolled along her skin, and she slowly opened her eyes, confusion taking over. Her arm was no longer pined to her back, and she no longer felt the tension of someone else’s weight against her body. 

She placed both of her palms against the stone wall, slowly craning her neck to look around. 

It was, strangely silent. 

Then, the sound of clinking metal rung in the silence. 

King?

Smoothie saw his eyes, and they held an unfathomable amount of rage that practically seethed through his skin. She followed his gaze, and was met with a bloodied and bruised Queen, lying sprawled across the stone floor. 

She returned her eyes to his, and he did as well. 

“Go,” he muttered. 

Smoothie ran, faster than she ever had in her life. She bolted through the hallways, making harsh turns and cuts until finally stopping at the familiar sliding door. She swung it open, and slammed it shut as quickly as possible. She then took a few steps back, her legs eventually hitting the bed.

Gingerly, she sat down, frantically running her fingers through her snow white locks.

There simply weren’t enough words to describe her continuous spur of emotions, but she still found herself trying to find them. 

It was uncertain what King’s motivations were while coming to her aid, but in the end, she was ultimately thankful for him regardless. 

Maybe he wasn’t such a piece-of-shit husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H o r s e F u c k e r

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun getting the image of Queen groping Smoothie out of your mind.


End file.
